bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Life
Life adalah single ke tiga YUI yang di gunakan untuk soundtrack Anime Bleach. Digunakan dari Episode 53 sampai Episode 63. Daftar Lagu *1. Life *2. Crossroad *3 Tomorrow Way (Acoustic) *4. Life (Acoustic) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi "Yume wa kanai mashita ka?" ATASHI mada MOGAite iru Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mo Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo Kowagari wa umare tsuki Hi no atari basho ni dete Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara Ano sora koete yukeru ka na? Nante omottanda Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa Sore wa mada mie nai KANTAN ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru Nureta koinu hiroi ageta dakede Chotto warae chau hodo Namida ga koborete kita Aisaretai aisaretai bakari ATASHI itte ita yo ne Motomeru dake ja dame ne Kodomo no goro wa MAMA no koto Hidoku kizutsuketa Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai Ima zenbu Hi no ataru basho ni dete Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite I can change my life Demo kokoro no naka subete wo Totemo tsutae kire nai KANTAN ni ika nai kara Ikite yukeru Hi no ataru basho ni dete Chizu wo hirogete miru kedo I know... You know... Mayoi michi mo shikata nai I can change my life Sugite kita hibi zenbu de Ima no atashi nanda yo KANTAN ni ika nai kara Ikite yukeru |-| Terjemahan Inggris= In the city I'm not used to that's full of dirt, I can't laugh the same and I walked with my head down People pass by in a quick pace I wonder "have their dreams come true?" But I'm still struggling I want to try living in the present rather than returning to my childhood It's my nature to be a coward If I go to a sunny spot and stretch my arms out, I wonder if I can go beyond the sky that's what I thought The wings I use to fly away are still invisible It's because it's not simple that I can go on living I just picked up a wet puppy and for a while, I laughed so much that tears spilled "I want to be loved, I just want to be loved" is what I said. It's no good just to ask for it When I was a child, there were days when I hurt my mom badly I want to change everything I went to a sunny spot and tried holding your hand tightly I will destroy that place, that time so I can change my life But I really can't express everything that's in my heart It's because it's not simple that I can go on living I went to a sunny spot and spread out my map, but I know... You know... that even the path of doubts can't be helped I can change my life All the days that have passed make up the me that's here now It's because it's not simple that I can go on living Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending